


in your jumper

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, doyoung's words hit hard, jaehyun is the socially awkward softie, johnny is everyone's crush, ten is ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: jaehyun has a massive crush on johnny but somehow finds himself sleeping with him occasionally. his friends start to get suspicious when he comes home smelling like johnny's cologne.





	in your jumper

“so, when’s the last time you had sex?”

Jaehyun choked on his coffee. Ten shoots him a look, as Mark patted Jaehyun’s back. Johnny, completely unfazed, laughed at the question as he leaned back onto the worn out sofa.

“that’s none of your business chittaphon” Ten, obviously unimpressed by his answer threw a couple sugar packets at Johnny, which he caught with a smile and put them back to where they were.

“i don’t get it - you have both girls and boys begging to date you, whether it’s a pure dinner kinda date or casual hookup, and yet you choose to remain single, rich, and also attractive?” Ten sat crossed legged as he stared at Johnny who calmly brought his oversized mug to his mouth and shrugged.

“only reason why i’m not broke like you are is because i actually work and i don’t recklessly spend all my money at bars or on nights out.”

Jaehyun hummed in agreement into his cup and received a glare from the petit Thai, causing him to shrug, similarly to how Johnny did a couple seconds ago.

Everyone knew how Johnny and Ten were best friends for god knows how long, but were opposites and exactly the same person in every way. Ten would have never missed any occasion to get shitfaced, while Johnny would never get drunk on a weekday or drunk to the point he would end up in someone else’s bed.

So Jaehyun wasn’t exactly sure how he wakes up in Johnny’s bed a couple of times every month.

“and girls and guys don’t beg to date me - heck, i don’t remember the last time anyone asked me out when they weren’t drunk.” Johnny chuckled at the thought as he sipped his seething coffee. Jaehyun isn’t sure how strong Johnny is, but is always amazed at how he can constantly hold the heavy mug in the air.

Ten dramatically rolls his eyes at the comment, and Jaehyun honestly wants to the the same. Johnny Suh, was literally everyone’s crush. Whether the crush was small and more looking up to the successful 22 year old, or a big major crushing for his life kinda crush, everyone at one point in their life of knowing Johnny had a crush on him. And Jaehyun knew from firsthand experience.

* * *

Jaehyun was shy, not extroverted and he liked small, quiet company. He barely went to college parties, even when Mark nagged at him saying he was missing out on “opportunities” and his mom had to threaten to cut his allowance unless she saw he had a social life. it wasn’t like Jaehyun didn’t like social events or anything, but he for sure didn’t enjoy being thrown around and bumping into random drunk strangers for a couple of hours.

so when Mark finally hauled his socially dead ass into a frat party one friday night after midterms, all Jaehyun wanted to do was curl up on his bed binge watch friends while eating ramen. he didn’t like the loud, booming music and neither did he like the drink that Ten mixed for him. Jaehyun’s first impression of Ten was literally that, a small beautiful boy with striking eyes who literally pushed a drink into his hands, excitedly questioning him about who Jaehyun was and why he had never seen him around before.

It was obvious that Ten was an extrovert and interested in Jaehyun, but Jaehyun being Jaehyun, although being completely flattered by the attention, was uncomfortable and wanted to chug down the drink to avoid anymore talking.

that’s when Johnny - handsome, tall, strong Johnny - came to the rescue. he swiftly intervened Ten’s interrogation and helped Jaehyun to a quieter corner of the house, taking out the red solo cup from Jaehyun’s hand and chugged it down in one go. instead, he handed jaehyun his half drunken beer to which Jaehyun willingly drank because he was still a little nervous and nerves at a frat party did not go well.

Johnny apologised about Ten’s actions, explained that Ten was part of the frat and got drunk way to quickly, and commented on how terrible the music was. Jaehyun had to agree, and the two shared a smile. That’s when Jaehyun’s heard his heart starting to thump a little too loudly.

\---

“come on John - spill. whens the last time you had dick?”

Jaehyun winces at the explicit question and Ten rolls his eyes again. “it’s not like you’re a virgin Jaehyun - and yes i’m aware because Mark told me about your sexual rendezvous when you were in high school.”

Jaehyun glared at Mark who obviously wasn't affected, as he sets his cup down to open his bigmouth. “i didn’t say _sexual rendezvous_ Ten hyung, i literally said he was dating both girls and guys - and those usually lasted for a good while.” Jaehyun kicked Mark’s shin, and humphs in satisfaction as the younger winced in pain.

“it’s the same thing Marcus - high school relationships are basically a chance to get rid of your v card, uni is where you play the field, and you graduate with a sense of what you’re looking for in a partner.” Ten said cocking his head to the side, all the while starting at an obviously uncomfortable Jaehyun. “and high school relationships shouldn’t last for more than three months - you’re disgusting Jae, how the hell are you straight enough to date girls for more than a week anyway?”

Jaehyun shrinks into the couch because Ten is questioning his sexuality which he does too all the time, and he feels Johnny looking at him with the unreadable expression he always has.

“i don’t know... girls are pretty and nice.” Jaehyun manages at last and he feels Mark shrug in agreement while Ten glowers at him from across the table.

“Jung Jaehyun, you literally told me the other night that you liked being cuddled by men taller than you because strong arms and hard chests turn you on.”

For the second time that day Jaehyun chokes. but this time on air.

“oh speaking of that, doyoung was telling me that jaehyun comes home smelling like a cologne he swears he smelt before on someone else but he can’t quite put his finger on it.” Mark mused as he watched Jaehyun who was choking on everything around him.

Ten, now looking very interested and amused curled his lips into a smile as he looked at his blushing friend. “so Jae, when’s the last time _you_ had dick? i’m guessing you thought you don’t have to keep us updated, but _oh buddy_, don’t we have a lot to—“

“Ten, Yong just texted me saying he wants your ass in the studio right now because you guys have practise this right second?" Johnny cut off Ten before Jaehyun was about to, well, spill everything. including the coffee in his mouth, and what was happening between Johnny and him.

Ten cursed out loud as he checked his phone, which was lighting up every second with texts from an very angry Taeyoung.

“He literally can’t go through a day without bothering me” Ten mumbled as he hopped off the sofa while texting Taeyoung back. Ten stared at Johnny, and then moved his gaze to Jaehyun before he left and proceeded to say “we’re not done with this conversation fuckers - john, you’re gonna get laid soon enough by someone i’m setting you up with and jae, you’re gonna spill who you’ve been fucking with.”

“...well that was eventful.” Mark said as he chugged in the rest of his coffee, also getting ready to get going. “imma head out, if you two are staying - nana said he’s cooking tonight and i don’t want jeno hogging all the food.” The younger boy was gone in a instant, leaving Johnny and Jaehyun sprawled out on the sofas, sipping their coffee in the awkward silence they were left with.

although the air was awkward around them, mainly because of Ten and his explicit mouth, Jaehyun finds being next to Johnny the most comfortable. he enjoys his presence - he’s warm, soft, quiet and Jaehyun feels as if he’s wrapped in his strong arms the whole time.

Jaehyun ponders on what he should do tonight - it’s a friday after all, and he’s sure Doyoung is also home, probably cooking or watching a sappy drama. he’ll join him in watching the drama, probably play a couple of games with him and then —

“hey, do you wanna come over?”

Jaehyun whips around to see Johnny smiling at him, his eyes soft, still holding onto the oversized mug. Jaehyun feels his pace quicken and before he can process anything, he nods and watches Johnny’s smile grow larger.

* * *

Jaehyun wakes up a couple hours later, when the sun has set way too long ago, and moonlight is pouring into Johnny’s room. Johnny is nowhere seen to be in the room, and Jaehyun feels a pang his chest. he doesn’t like waking up alone, and really likes waking up in Johnny’s arms.

Jaehyun rubs his eyes, as he pulls himself out of the sheets. fuck, he was still naked. he blushes as his mind takes him back to a couple hours ago, in Johnny’s arms, sweating and panting, calling his name like if his depended on it.

he groaned out loud - he was sure that whatever this was between Johnny wasn’t anything serious, probably more like fuckbuddies, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask the man what they actually were. in all honestly, Jaehyun wanted to date Johnny (because who wouldn’t), but he was all scared that this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for Johnny, and maybe they’ll resort to being friends. like actual friends who don’t sleep with each other all the damn time.

Jaehyun bent down to pick up the scattered bits of clothing on the floor and quickly pulled his sweater on his head - when he realised it wasn’t his sweater but Johnny’s sweater. the second he pulled it over his head he breathed in the cologne Johnny wore so well, the sweater was far too large for him and he had sweater paws. Jaehyun wasn’t sure where the hell his clothes went but oh well, he was at Johnny’s anyways. it wouldn’t matter.

Jaehyun pulled on the pair of joggers and he honestly want sure if it was his or Johnny’s but continued to plod into the living room to find Johnny. sure enough, the older man was squinting at his computer with his glasses on, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“someone really has to take that coffee away from you.” Jaehyun jokes as he made his way towards the sofa where Johnny was seated. Johnny lifted his eyes from the computer screen to smile at Jaehyun as he made space for him to sit.

“what, you want me to die?” Johnny said dramatically, while Jaehyun snuggled next to Johnny and leaned on his shoulder to peer into his screen. he was reading a paper, something about economics, and Jaehyun made a face. Johnny laughed at his expression as he slung his empty arm around Jaehyun’s smaller frame. “it’s not like you can much either Jae, the amount of coffee you drink is frightening.”

Jaehyun grumbled something about his coffee habits weren’t half as bad as Johnny’s caffeine addiction, while Johnny chuckled again - the sound that Jaehyun loved so dearly - as he shut his laptop.

“hey, you can keep working, i’ll like, find something to keep myself occupied. or i can leave?” Jaehyun said hastily. he knew how busy Johnny was, working, tutoring, studying, and also spending enough time on continuing his passion for photography. Johnny smiled and shook his head, “nah it’s okay. the paper isn’t an assigned reading or something, it was something i was curious about.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but mutter “nerd” and was promptly tackled by Johnny.

“and, i won’t let you leave when it’s s dark already.”

Jaehyun sighed, dramatic and loud as he snuggled into Johnny’s warm arms. neither did he want to leave. like ever.

\---

quietly and slowly as possible, Jaehyun slipped into his room the next morning. he knew Doyoung was probably awake and there was no way he was going to get past him in the living room, but before he could start a conversation, he knew he had to change his clothes.

Jaehyun tiptoed down the hallway, praying to every fucking god when the door slammed opened, and out came Doyoung with a steaming mug in his hand.

“morning. did you murder somebody, or why are you snooping around your own house?” Doyoung crinkled his nose and Jaehyun at this point was praying to his mother that Doyoung had magically lost his sense of smell over the night, because he did not need his best friend finding out that he smelled like Johnny.

“uh, i didn’t want to freak you out? i mean i didn’t text you until this morning sooo...” Jaehyun integrally cringed at how dumb he sounded and how terrible his excuse was. sure enough, Doyoung snorted and then furrowed his eyebrows together.

“bro, i don’t want to make assumptions but... is that Johnny’s high school jumper?”

fuck.

“uhh, what? god, man, um,”

“Jung Jaehyun, i know for a _fact_ that you didn’t go to high school in chicago - oh my god, _the cologne_, it’s the same as Johnny’s.”

Doyoung was starting at him now, his eyes wide and in disbelief. Jaehyun wanted to hit his head on the wall and faint.

how dumb could he be, he was so caught up with not getting Doyoung to realise he smelled like Johnny, but had actually came home _wearing_ johnnys clothes. and, to add on, his awkward excuses and flushed face were definitely not helping him in anyway.

“jaehyun...” Doyoung was still staring him, his eyes wide and looking like a terrified rabbit.

“are you dating Johnny?”

Jaehyun doesn’t know whether he wants to hit Doyoung or not. yes, Jaehyun himself would have begged Johnny to date him. he dreamt about dating Johnny literally everyday. but no, they weren’t dating and his best friend literally had the guts to assume —

“good god fucking finally - Johnny goes on for fucking forever when he’s drunk, Jaehyun _that_, Jaehyun _this_, Doyoung _you sure_ you don’t like Jaehyun, don’t do _anything_ nasty to him at home —“

“wait.”

Doyoung stopped rambling, looking at Jaehyun quizzically.

“wait, Doie, stop talking. wait.”

“i _have_ stopped talking you dimwit. so, answer my question before i go call Ten about this. he’ll be here in—“

“nO! do not call that asshole, he will literally interrogate me and i’ll never the sun rise again. like ever.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes at how dramatic Jaehyun was being, but oh god, he was having an crisis. like a literal, nerve wrecking crisis.

“Jae, i’m not gonna do anything to make you cry, for gods sakes get a grip of yourself.”

Jaehyun glowered at his best friend who was leaning on the wall as he lazily looked at Jaehyun, who was still seconds away from debating whether he could dart out the door and hit Doyoung the head to give him permanent memory loss of the past five minutes.

“and what’s so bad about people finding out? i mean it’s no secret you guys have a thing for each other, even Mark knows and he’s like four.”

“what?”

Jaehyun blinked.

“what do you mean ‘what?’ you idiot, anyone who has eyes can see how whipped you two are, god.”

as much as Jaehyun loved his best friend and even for his sharp and witty sarcastic nature, he wasn’t taking it well right now when he was a) having a midlife crisis b) still in Johnny’s jumper and smelling like him and c) what the fuck was he saying?

“...Doie. are you perhaps, implying that John Jeon Suh likes me?”

even saying the words out loud sounded like a joke and yet there was a part of Jaehyun praying to every fucking deity in the world that it was true.

“wait, his full name isn’t Jonathan?”

“DOYOUNG YOU FUCKER ANSWER MY QUESTION!”

“fucking god Jaehyun, _don't_ scream at me - yes it’s true, how the hell have you not noticed for all these years?" Doyoung asked with an incredulous look across his face as Jaehyun put a hand against the wall to keep himself from falling.

_Johnny likes me...? The Johnny Suh? The hot and brilliant and please date me Johnny Suh?_

"Jae buddy, you good?" Doyoung's voice sounded clouded in Jaehyun's mind as he nodded dumbly, trying to sort out his thoughts. 

he felt Doyoung pull him gently by his arm towards their living room while Jaehyun felt like his whole damn world was spinning. 

The Johnny Suh. 

good god _no_, it couldn't be true. 

"so i take it you guys aren't dating? ...but like, fucking?" Doyoung asked as he came back with a cup of coffee in his hands, sliding it across their small coffee table towards Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun slowly bobbed his head down as he gratefully took the cup of coffee in hands. it was steaming and he usually would have given it a couple of minutes to let it chill, but he needed the scalding, bitter liquid to enter his brain to wake him up.

"okay... but you like him, right? i mean not to be annoying or anything but anyone could tell you have the most biggest, massive crush on Johnny."

Jaehyun groaned as he closed his eyes. 

"i really thought i was keeping it under control..."

"you weren't. Johnny stands up, your eyes follow his ass. Johnny laughs, you laugh too even when you don't understand the joke. Johnny asks if you wanna hang out, you'll go even when you haven't slept in two days. it was fucking obvious, Jae." Doyoung said in his ever so flat voice and Jaehyun wanted the earth to swallow him right up and drop him straight to hell. 

"i mean, its not like it was only you - Johnny would have sacrificed his fucking coffee machine for you, and you know how much that shitty thing means to Johnny." 

Jaehyun wearily pulled his face out of his hands to see Doyoung shrug as he continued to text someone on his phone. 

"Doie, wait. who the hell are you texting, oh god if its Ten, i swear to god--"

"relax, relax - i don't have the energy to deal with his horny ass in the morning, anyways." Doyoung rolled his eyes for the nth time as he swiftly swatted Jaehyun's arms away from him. "i'm texting Johnny - telling him you've been crying after you got home from his and that he needs to come here, right this second."

"KIM DOYOUNG WHAT THE FUCK--"

"_relax_ Jae, he won't be here for another 10 minutes or so, no matter how fast he drives." Doyoung lazily said as he stretched his legs out on the sofa he was occupying. 

"Doyoung you fucking, hideous, terrible, miserable calf monster..." 

"you do know i have ears right?"

* * *

exactly 14 minutes later, their doorbell rang 1, 2, 3 times in a hurried manner. 

Doyoung grinned as he stood up from the sofa before Jaehyun could lunge at him, casually strutting to the doorway. 

oh god, Jaehyun needed to escape _now_. 

"where's Jaehyun? is he alright? what happened --" Jaehyun stopped in his tracks as he heard Johnny burst into their apartment, heaving and his voice filled with anxiety, concern, and worry. 

"woah woah, Jonathan - no good morning to your precious Doie?" Doyoung cooed, to which Johnny cursed straight to his face. even in this situation, Jaehyun couldn't help but feel his heart lurch at the sound of Johnny cursing. it was rare, and there was this hint of anger which was extremely rare for the composed Johnny. 

"cut the crap Doyoung, where's Jaehyun? Did you ask why he's upset?" Johnny said sternly and Jaehyun couldn't help but feel a jolt run down his spine.

Jaehyun could literally feel Doyoung roll his eyes as he told Johnny that he was in the living room, when Jaehyun realised he was fucked because neither was he upset and crying, but he was dizzy and anxious and going through a midlife crisis because his massive crush on Johnny was apparently so fucking obvious and that he had this little bit of hope rising within him that maybe, Johnny liked him too, but Johnny was Johnny, hot beautiful, smart, nice, and out of all people he wouldn't choose someone awkward and gawky like Jaehyun--

"Jaehyun!"

his rambling mind stopped and so did his breathing. right behind him was Johnny, still a little out of breath, his voice masked with gentleness and worry. the person Jaehyun had developed a massive crush on for the past year, someone he had began casually sleeping with, someone who he shared the bed with last night. someone way out of his league. 

"Jae? Doyoung told me you were upset after you left mine - whats wrong? did i do something?"

Johnny's voice was laced with genuine concern and Jaehyun felt bad for making him worry, when there was nothing wrong besides the fact that he was head over heels in love with Johnny. Jaehyun slowly turned around to meet eyes with Johnny. his soft hair was disheveled, and he was still wearing an old sweater that he wore to sleep. he still had his glasses on, and Jaehyun winced at how hurriedly Johnny must have left his house. for him, too.

"its not... its not anything you did. its just," Jaehyun bit into his lip, while Johnny frowned at him, anxious looking. 

_its now or never, Jung Jaehyun. Say it. Do it. _

"look John, i know this is probably the worst, most terrible timing ever to say this but... i have to get it out of my system." Jaehyun stopped once more, as he took in a deep breath to steady his nerves. he needed to say it. 

"Jae, you're freaking me out here. are you sure you're okay?" Johnny reached out to curl his finger around the younger boy's shoulder, and Jaehyun relaxed under his touch. he nodded, and lifted his eyes to meet with the soft shade of brown staring down at him, confused, tired, anxious. 

"Johnny, i like you. not just like a friend like, but i genuinely, romantically have feelings for you." 

Jaehyun was sure he heard Johnny suck in his breath. everything, every little noise around the two seemed to have disappeared, and they were in their own little world. Johnny was staring down at Jaehyun, his eyes widened and his lips opening to make the little "o" shape that he made whenever he was surprised. 

"its okay if you don't feel the same way, i just needed to let you know, because uhm, its not like, fair that i have feelings for you when we're you know, in that type of relationship, i mean not a _relationship_ relationship, but like a friend with benefi--"

"Jaehyun, i like you too." 

Jaehyun stopped speaking, and whipped his head up to see Johnny still staring at him. but not in confusion or in anger as he had expected, but in awe. 

"i like you, Jae, always have. hell, i wouldn't sleep with someone i didn't have feelings for, especially not with someone who's so close to me and my friends." Johnny let out a little laugh as he gripped Jaehyun's shoulder once before trailing it to cup his face. 

"wha- really? you mean this isn't my one-sided delusional wet dream?" Jaehyun wasn't sure what the fuck he was saying but he was too surprised, too caught off guard, too awestruck to consider the words coming out of his brain. 

Johnny laughed once more, a clear and loud laugh, as he nodded and brought his forehead to touch with Jaehyun's. "no Jae, this isn't your wet dream - i like you, you little, dumb, awkward Jaehyun. i've always thought you were cute and i'm sorry for fucking the order up but i'm glad i've been able to be more intimate with you. i love the little hums and sounds you make when you agree with someone or when you find something interesting, and i love how your dimples show when you laugh. your music taste makes my old and boring playlists so much brighter and full of energy, and i can't thank you enough for making me feel so happy all the time, Jae. i like you - i really, really do." 

Jaehyun feels the tears coming out of his eyes, oh god, the love of his life was telling him that he too, liked him. and it wasn't a dream, it was real life--

"for the love of fucking god Ten, stop pushing! i can't hear them--" 

Jaehyun whipped around to see Doyoung and Ten, who had suddenly found his way into the house without either of Jaehyun or Johnny realising, hunching behind Doyoung as they both attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"--and now they've caught us. can you not keep your loud mouth quiet for like ten seconds, Doyoung?" Ten rolled his eyes as Doyoung huffed and crossed his arms, obviously not feeling bad about snooping on Jaehyun and Johnny. 

"oh and congrats you two - i'm glad it was Johnny who was fucking you Jae, because i was going to set you two up if it wasn't." Ten laughed as Doyoung besides him nodded, smiling like a proud mom. 

"glad you two are finally a thing. now i can rest in peace and use Jaehyun's room as my gym." Doyoung yawned as he left the room, Ten following him while blowing air kisses towards the two.

"...well that was eventful." Johnny joked, and Jaehyun nodded slowly.

"well, either way, i'm glad i can call you mine now. you look awful cute in my sweater by the way."

Johnny pulled Jaehyun closer as Jaehyun smiled. Johnny touched his dimples and leaned into kiss, and Jaehyun complied, smiling against his beautiful lips whispering "i love you.".

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this when i was tired and sleepy and tired. but i miss johnjae more than anything. will edit in about a week lol. comments and kudos are always appreciated thank youuuuu<3


End file.
